


If The World's An Ocean, Am I A Seahorse?

by LilianaSnow



Series: Four Born of Lust and Pride [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fainting, Hospitals, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Multi, Shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/LilianaSnow
Summary: Andy didn't know his body could even do that.





	If The World's An Ocean, Am I A Seahorse?

The morning after Andy won his challenge, he woke up in Patrick's arms. He was happy.

Patrick was slowly carding through his hair, humming a melody reminiscent of something from their failed band. (Pete had tried to sing. Patrick had been too scared to sing. Brendon had never tried.)

"Morning, Trick..."

"Morning, And." Patrick kissed his forehead gently. "How was your night?"

"Good. Got to sleep in..." He smiled, then his face changed to fear. He jumped up and ran out of the room.

He pushed past Brendon, who was brushing his teeth, and threw the toilet seat up. He retched into the basin.

Just as the acid left his body, he sobbed. Patrick knelt next to him, gently rubbing his back. He felt his forehead.

"You don't have a fever. Maybe you caught something yesterday. You should rest." Patrick's voice was soft and kind, the tone of a caring lover.

"Not yesterday," Brendon informed Patrick. "This is how he's been waking up since Wednesday. He wouldn't let any of us tell you because he didn't want to skip the challenge."

Patrick blinked twice, then looked over Andy. "You acted so normal."

"I know... I felt normal." He sighed and leaned into Patrick's chest. "But... I don't know what's going on..."

Patrick kissed his boyfriend's forehead. "Okay. I'm taking you to the hospital. Let's get you dressed."

Patrick brought out his black and white XVX shirt and a pair of pants for Andy. Brendon helped him brush his teeth and get dressed, knowing it was very hard on Andy.

After they were both dressed, Patrick grabbed an apple from the fridge for both of them. He walked Andy to the car, helping him buckle up.

"I... It hurts, Patrick..."

"I'm sorry, babe. I'm sure it's just a bug. And the sex yesterday didn't help."

Andy leaned with his head on Patrick's shoulder. Just as he was about to drive, Pete, Joe, and Brendon opened the doors and slid into the backseat.

"We want to know what's up, too," Joe informed them matter-of-factly.

"Oh... Of course."

* * *

When they were in the hospital, the doctors were not much comfort. They were talking in terms that Andy had never heard of. Joe was studying to be a doctor, and he seemed horrified by what they were saying.

Andy only caught bits and pieces.  _"Abdominal cavity... Operational." "Heavy activity." "Four lumps, could be nothing." "He'd probably go into shock." "Theoretically, unsurprising. One in five chance." "Could be hemhorraging... Except he's drinking normal amounts." "No drugs or alcohol in his system. Said he's straightedge."_

Nothing about the hospital was comforting him. He just wanted to go home. Instead, x-rays and needles took over his Saturday.

Finally, a doctor had a conclusion.

"Mr. Hurley, you say you've been sexually active recently?"

"All year. Four boyfriends. All healthy." He looked up at this new, stupider doctor.

"Have you ever been... Penetrated?"

"By all four. Sometimes at once. I'm a bottom."

"Well... Then it's highly likely that you are... Pregnant."

"No, thank you, but now's the time for professional care, not pranks."

"I'm highly aware of that, Mr. Hurley."

Andy fainted.

When he came to, he had a prescription for morning sickness medication, a cup of hot chocolate, and one worried dom cuddling him close.


End file.
